The Survival of Light and Hope
by M C T
Summary: The sequel to Battle of Light and Hope. A month and a half after Daemon's defeat, TK and Kari must go through the worst teenage dilemmas of them all, together.
1. The Perfect Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, MCT here. I just notices that I had the anonymous reviews thing checked off, so I took it off so I can get everyone's reviews. I hope people read the Battle of Light and Hope before reading this, any true Takari fan would love it. This story won't have as much action, it's the sequel to the Battle of Light and Hope. Thanks to everyone for reading my stories. Check out the final chapter of Battle of Light and Hope for other previews for stories that I plan to write. BTW: for those of you who read the Battle of Light and Hope, I did end up failing my physics class...with a 44 mind you! Thanks again!  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 1: The Perfect Couple  
  
It's been a month and a half since that unforgettable battle the DigiDestined had against Daemon and all of their former foes. Unbelievably, the DigiDestined pulled through and they defeated evil once again. But they believe the only challenges that await them is more evil. There are many different challenges that await them in the real world. The battle that took place between the DigiDestined and Daemon was known as the Battle of Light and Hope. This is the story of two lovers, destined to be together, going through the greatest challenge of all. This is the story of the Survival of Light and Hope.  
  
Matt Ishida sat at home, playing with the strings on his electric guitar. His band, the Teenage Wolves, have become a great success in the three years they've been around. They were really popular in all of Odiaba. As he was thinking of lyrics to his next song, the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock, it read Friday, February 13th, 6:00PM. He answered the door. Sora was waiting there with a smile on her face. They greeted each other with a kiss. "Hey Sora. Come on in." Matt said. Sora came in and sat herself on the couch. "So what do you have planned for us tonight?" she asked with a curious look on her face. Matt smiled as he pulled two green tickets with small typing on them from behind his back. "I got two tickets to Yellowcard and Billy Talent!" he yelled. Sora screamed. She jumped up hugged him. "Oh My GOD! I LOVE Billy Talent!!!" She yelled enthusiastically. "Yeah, and Yellowcard is an awesome band. The show starts at 7:30. Tai and Mimi are coming with us!" he said. "Really? We're going to have so much fun!" Sora yelled, hugging Matt tightly again.  
  
Tai was planning to pull the same trick on Mimi. The two of them became an official couple the day after the DigiDestined defeated Daemon. Most of the kids saw it coming, anyway. Ever since their first adventure in the Digital world more than 7 years ago, Tai and Mimi were always comfortable around each other. They just needed something to spark the relationship, which they found during the battle against Daemon. Mimi and Tai were walking down the street hand in hand, their fingers intertwining with each other. "Guess what Mimi?" he asked her. Mimi loved the surprises Tai got her every so often. "What Tai?" "I got two tickets to Billy Talent & Yellowcard in Odiaba Stadium, and it starts in an hour and a half!" "WHAT?? NO WAY!!!" She yelled with joy, and embraced Tai. "Yeah, we're going with Matt and Sora. We better go meet up with them now." Tai said. Mimi was still elaborated with the news.  
  
TK was at home, on the phone. "So the reservations are set for tomorrow night, at 6:00PM, right? Can we have a table next to a window? I heard it's supposed to be full moon tomorrow night. Right...right. Thank you very much." He said, hanging up the phone. He was obviously planning a special night for Kari, it was Valentine's day. TK loved Kari more than anything of the world, and Kari felt the same way about him. He wanted tomorrow to be perfect. It would be their first Valentine's Day as a couple together. Just as TK was done on the phone, his doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he yelled out to his mother, who was in the kitchen. TK answered the door to reveal Kari. Kari was wearing denim jeans with a thick jacket zipped up. It was pretty cold outside, after all. TK smiled when he saw her. She hugged him tightly, and he returned the favor. She looked up at him. "So, what are we doing tonight?" "Whatever you want to do." He replied.  
  
Joe and Cody went to Izzy's house. Those three usually gathered a few times a month to check up on the Digital World, just to be safe. Sure, it wasn't the ideal Friday night, but when they finished checking up, the three of them usually went out somewhere to scope for girls. Ken and Yolie, however, were still dating and were really happy together. They enjoyed every moment the spent with one another. Ken was taking Yolie out on a romantic dinner tonight because he couldn't on Valentine's Day, he had to do something else. Yolie understood, she didn't mind much. The to of them were planning to go to the Casa Del Toro, the most romantic restaurant in Odiaba. As for Davis, about two weeks ago, he found himself a girlfriend. Her name was Kristine, she had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty, and TK and Kari were happy that he had found someone to spend Valentine's Day with.  
  
"How about a movie, TK?" Kari asked, gazing up at him. "What would you like to see?" he asked her. "I would really like to see Mystic River. Kena and Yolie saw it last week and they said it was amazing." She answered. "Mystic River it is." The two lovebirds walked to the movie theatre, which was only about a ten minute walk from TK's apartment. The whole time, they walked with their hands grasped tightly on to one another's. The streets were relatively slow for a Friday night, usually cars zoomed by, and the sidewalks were filled with people. But there wasn't barely as much as there usually was. They got to the theatre, and TK paid for the two tickets. Kari insisted of paying for her own ticket, obviously he refused. He should have let her paid though, after the amount of money he used to set up tomorrow night. The two went into the theatre and watched the two hour and seventeen minute film. They both loved it. When the movie finished, TK walked Kari home. When they reached her building, TK said, "I can't wait until tomorrow night." "TK, I hope you didn't plan something too special for me!" she said smiling. "Kari, you are special. You deserve the best that this world can give." He answered. She pulled him closer. "You're too good to me, TK. I love you." The two teens kissed under the stars. The moon was nearly full, but it wasn't completely. They parted after a few minutes, Kari waved goodbye and went upstairs.  
  
As she got in her apartment, her mother called to her. "Did you have a good time, Kari?" she asked. Kari sighed in relief to herself. "I had a wonderful time." She answered. "Good, Kari. I'm glad you and TK are getting along so well." "Better than you can imagine, mom." Kari said. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up before she head into bed. Then a sharp pain hit her in the stomach. She clutched it and yelled out. Her mother ran to the bathroom door. "Kari, what's wrong, are you ok?" "Yeah mom, it's just a stomach ache." She replied. Kari wondered what it could be. She though to herself. "What if...no, it can't be. I must be going crazy...am I?" 


	2. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of these characters.  
  
Survival of Light an Hope  
  
Chapter 2: Valentine's Day  
  
A/N: This story is the continuation of the Battle of Light of Hope. The Battle of Light and Hope takes place three years after MaloMyotismon's defeat. The ages of the kids are: TK, Kari and Davis are 15, Cody is 13, Ken and Yolie are 16, Tai, Sora and Matt are 18, Mimi and Izzy are 17, Joe is 19. I think that covers everyone! Enjoy!  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, and found himself on the floor. The floor of an unfamiliar apartment. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dillusional. 'Where the heck am I?' he thought to himself. He felt a hand rub up his back. "Mmmmm..." Tai instantly recognized the voicec of his girlfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day..." Mimi said. Tai flipped over and found her on the floor next to him. He looked around and saw Matt and Sora passed out on the sofa. The stench of liquor filled the room. "My head is pounding...what happened?" Tai asked. "Well, after the concert last night, we rented a room with some other people, and Matt and Sora. Some of the other guys brought a keg...maybe you had a little too much to drink?" Mimi asked him, smiling.  
  
Kari had a few Tums after last night and the stomach ache went away in an hour or so. She still didn't manage to get much sleep that night, she was too bust thinking about the wonderful time she had with TK the night before, and what he might have planned for her today. It was the most romantic day of the year. When she finally got up, she headed toward the bathroom, had a shower and brushed her teeth. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about TK. "Kari, breakfast!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled from the kitchen. "Ummm...no thanks, mom!" Kari responded. Within the years, a lot of things changed, but Mrs. Kamiya's cooking was one thing that never did. "Kari, are your plans for tonight all set?" her mother asked. "Yeah mom," Kari yelled back, still in the bathroom, "Me and TK are going out for a bit." "Ok honey. Me and your father are going out for the day, Tai's at his apartment if you need to reach him." her mother responded. Kari looked at the clock, it read 11:30. "Kari, behave yourself tonight!" Her father exclaimed from the other room, "Remember to act like a proper lady wherever you and TK are going, ok?" "Okay, dad!" Kari yelled back. "Have fun you two!" Kari yelled at her parents as they went out the door.  
  
TK yawned and streatched his arms out in bed. He glanced over at the clock, it read 12:00PM. He struggled out of bed with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tonight. It was the most important night of his life. He wanted everything to be perfect for Kari. He even got Ken to help him out (that's why Ken couldn't go out with Yolie tonight, TK asked for his help ahead of time). TK asked Ken to get some people to do fireworks by the lake for them, and to rent a boat for them. Ken happily agreed. TK had everything already lined up - his nice suit, his Valentine's Day gift for Kari, it was going to be perfect.   
  
At this same time, Kari was picking up the specially made gift she ordered for TK. She held it in her hands. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed to the old man behind the counter when she saw it. "Whoever that is for must be one lucky boy," the old man said, smiling at her. She thanked him, paid for it and left the shop. As she was walking home, she ran into Davis and Kristine, walking down the street. "Hi Kari!" Davis said. "Hi Davis, Hi Kristine." Kari answered. Kristine smiled and nodded at her. Kari was glad to see that Davis was over her and he was doing okay after the accident. Miraculously, after being teleported into the Digital World, he had no injuries. The power of TK's Hope completely healed him. "What have you been up to?" Davis asked. "Oh, just picking up TK's gift...what are you guys doing?" Kari asked. "We're going for a romantic walk, heading over to The Loveboat for some lunch, then we're going to spend the rest of the day at my house." Davis answered. "Aww, how sweet. Have a great time you guys!" Kari waved to them, and continued back to her apartment building.   
  
The clock ticked down. Hours went by. Finally, it was getting late. 5:30PM. TK was all dressed up in a nice blue dress shirt and black pants. He put his hair down, what it would normally look like without his goofy hat. "Mom, I'm walking over to Kari's, I'll be back late. Bye!" "Act like a gentleman, TK! Tell Kari I say hi!" his mother responded as he walked out the door. TK put the small box into his pocket and left. As he walked down the sidewalk, all he thought about was how to keep this night perfect. First, a lovely dinner at The Venice, a walk in the park, a boat ride, and fireworks. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
He rang the doorbell. Kai answered the door. She looked amazing. She was wearing a one piece sparkling pink dress and had a fur coat on top. "Mom, TK's here! Bye!" "Have a good time, you two!" her mother called to her, as they left. When Kari closed the door, the two kissed, then smiled at each other. They hooked arms and continued down the street. "Where are you taking me, TK?" Kari asked, with puppy dog eyes. He couldn't but smile at her. "You'll know when we get there." He said. TK stopped in front of The Venice. "We're eating here? No Way!" Kari said in disbelief, and smacked him on the shoulder. "I LOVE the food here! Oh my God, thank you TK!" she hugged him tightly. They walked in. "Hi, reservation for TK Takaishi." TK said to the attendant behind the desk. "Yes sir," the man answered in a French accent. He picked up two menus. "Right this way." The waiter lead them to a table near a window. The beautiful moonlight shone through the window and covered both of them with its radiance. The two of them sat down and ordered their food. The two of them patiently waited for their food by holding one another's hand on the table, and looking into one another's eyes.  
  
"God, you're beautiful." TK told her. Kari giggled. "You look stunning." She replied to him. TK blushed a little. Their food came quickly. The two of them wasted no time finishing off her meal. "That was delicious. Would you excuse me? I need to go to the little girls room." Kari said, as she quickly rushed off to the bathroom holding her stomach. The severe pain was back, at the worst time. While Kari was in the washroom, TK paid the bill, and left the waiter a hefty tip. "Thank you, sir!" The waiter said estatically, checking to see if the bill was real by holding it up to the light. A big smile grew across his face, and he bolted off. Kari used all her strength into not throwing up the very expensive meal. She popped a few Tums, and met TK back at the table. The two of them left the restaurant and went through a walk in the park, all the while, gazing into each others eyes. When they finally reached the lake, there was a boat at the dock with a banner that read 'Happy Valentine's Day, Kari'. Kari was speechless. "TK, why did you do all of this for me?" "Because I love you, Kari." he answered. They got on the boat and TK signaled the captain to head out into the lake.   
  
The two of them sat on the boat and watched the beautiful stars. "I love you TK." Kari said to him. TK pointed at the sky. "What is it?" she asked, "Just wait..." he said. All of a sudden, beautiful red fireworks set off in the sky. Kari's eyes gazed at them. "TK...they're beautiful!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm after every explosion. "TK...I want you to have your present," she said, as she pulled out a small box out of her coat pocket. TK looked at her with the 'you-know-you-shouldn't-have' face. He opened it to find a golden necklace. On one side of the charm the Crest of Hope was engraved into it. On the other side, the Crest of Light was engraved. "Kari...I love it. But I want to give you your present." He pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Kari, I love you more than anything in this world. When I saw you today, I saw your smile..." he said, as Kari smiled at him. He pointed at her quickly. "That smile, right there, and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my Light, Kari. Without you, my life has no meaning." TK said, as he bent down on one knee. "Hikari Kamiya, will you marry me?" She was shocked. "TK...I would love to spend the rest of my life with you! Of course I'll marry you!" TK slipped the ring on her finger and the two fell into a deep kiss. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. 


	3. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. Those of you who is also reading Best of the Best, please be patient, I would like to develop the story for Survival of Light and Hope first, then I'll go back to Best of the Best. It shouldn't take more than a week. I also know that TK and Kari are only 15 and engaged, but any true Takari fan knows that the two are meant to be and through my stories, that they're ready to make this step. Thanks again! Please R&R!  
  
Survival of Light and Hope  
  
Chapter 3: The Test  
  
Last night was the most amazing night of TK and Kari's life. The best Valentine's Day they've ever had. TK proposed to Kari, though they're only fifteen years old, they knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with one another. TK used four months worth of allowance to set up for last nights events. After the boat ride, the two of them enjoyed the rest of the night before departing and heading home with smiles on their faces. Soon after which, though, Kari felt the pains in her stomach again. She noticed that the pains were getting a little worse, and the Tums weren't helping at all. She thought about that night TK and herself spent together back in January at his house. 'Could I be...pregnant?' Kari thought, almost bearing not to say the words.   
  
TK on the other hand had no idea. Kari hadn't made her stomach pains noticeable to anyone else yet. TK hadn't planned on telling his parents that he and Kari were engaged anytime soon. He knew his mother, and he knew that she would flip out on him, that she would accuse him of not being mature enough to make a decision like that yet. But TK and Kari were much more matuer than anyone else their age. The fact alone that they have been saving the fate of two worlds since they were eight years old gave them a heavy responsibility and made them more mature thatn anyone their age could possibly expected to be. TK and Kari decided to keep their engagement on the down lo from their parents, but they planned to tell the other DigiDestined. TK didn't know how Tai would take the information, but TK respected Tai too much to keep this from him. TK looked up to Tai just like he looks up to Matt. The two of them lead teh original group of DigiDestined together. Just like Davis and TK lead the second group of DigiDestined using teamwork. TK was going to tell them all today.  
  
"I wonder what TK and Kari need to tell us so badly," Izzy wondered, along with the rest of the DigiDestined who waited at the park for the two of them. It was 12:30PM, and everyone was there except for the two of them. Finally, TK and Kari arrived with one another, holding hands. "Hey guys," he started off. "Hey TS, whats so important? I'm gonna miss lunch with Kristine!" Davis exclaimed. "Me and Kari have an announcement to make," TK said, smiling and looking at Kari as she looked back at him. She finished off his sentence. "TK and I are engaged."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Tai yelled out. "Oh my god!" The girls all yelled out. The others were shocked as well. "Are you NUTS?! You're only fifteen!" Tai yelled. "Tai, we love each other and thats all that matters!" Kari yelled back at her older brother. "TK..." Tai started, "Do you have any idea what you're doing!" "Tai, I know you're upset, but I want to tell you that I love your sister with all my heart and I would do anything to take care of her," he said, as he grasped onto Kari's hand, "and that I respect you too much to keep this a secret for you. So that's why I wanted to tell you." Tai suddenly calmed down. His face went from red, back to normal. "TK..." Tai said, as he walked up to TK, "Sorry, I overreacted. If there is one guy out there meant for my sister, it's you." he said, smiling. TK was relieved. "Congratulations, you two." Tai finished. "Yeah!" everyone else yelled. Matt walked over and patted his brother on the back. "Way to go, bro!" "Thanks, Matt." TK responded. The rest of the DigiDestined congratulated them, then they were on their way. "Hey you two," Tai said, "Matt and Sora are coming to my apartment after to have dinner with Mimi and I, if you two wanted to come too, that would be cool." "Thanks, Tai," Kari said, "we'll see you guys later than."  
  
After getting ready, TK and Kari went over to Tai's apartment to meet up with Tai, Mimi, Matt and Sora for dinner. Well actually, Mimi was doing all of the cooking. The six of them took seats by their partners and had dinner. The entire time, Tai and Matt were giving goofy grins to TK as Sora and Mimi were giving little giggles to Kari. The four older DigiDestined found it unbelievable how perfect the two of them were together. After dinner, Kari went into the bathroom to freshen up. "We'll come with," Mimi and Sora both said, following Kari into the bathroom. The three girls were in the bathroom cleaning up when Kari felt the sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched it with pain. "Kari, what's wrong?" Sora asked. "I'm not sure, I've been having these really bad stomach aches lately." "Uh-oh..." Mimi said, "Have you and TK...you know...?" Kari looked at her with wide opened eyes, then closed them and looked away. "Oh my God, you have!" Mimi exclaimed. "Shhh!" Sora shushed at Mimi. Mimi motioned a 'sorry' with her lips. "Kari, did you use protection?" Sora asked her. Kari shook her head, shamefully. "It was kinda just in the heat-of-the-moment. We didn't know it was going to happen. We weren't even officially together then. It just happened." Kari said. Tears began to form in her eyes as she sat down on the side of the tub. "Oh, Kari..." Sora said, comforting her, "Have you taken the test yet?" Kari shook her head. "You should," Mimi said. Mimi opened the bathroom coupboard and pulled out a pregnancy test. Sora looked at her funny. "Why do you have a pregnancy test here at Tai's apartment?" Sora asked. Mimi blushed. "What? Better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were sitting at the dinner table. "I wonder what's taking those girls so long in there." Tai wondered aloud. "Oh Tai, you know girls. For all we know they'll be in there for another two hours." Matt said, jokingly. TK took another sip of his drink. "So, you two must have had a great time last night, eh?" Tai asked TK. "Yeah, now that I'm practically broke." TK said with a small laugh. "Not to mention you still owe me $200, little brother." Matt reminded TK. Matt's cell phone went off. He glanced at the name. "It's Geoff, from the band. One sec." He said, as he got up an answered it and walked down the hall. Tai looked at TK. "Look, TK. Whatever you and my sister do togehter, you two make sure you're not doing anything you shouldn't be at your age, you hear me?" Tai asked. TK gulped, then nodded at Tai. "Good."  
  
Kari quickly took the pregnancy test in the bathroom with the other two girls. Kari felt her heart stop when a + came up. "Oh my God..." she said, and began to quietly sob. "Don't worry, Kari. We'll help you get through this. But you have to let TK know." "Please..." Kari sobbed, "Don't tell Tai..." "I promise I won't." Mimi said. Matt had just gotten off of the phone with his band member as he passed by the bathroom to hear the quiet sobbing. He put his ear against the door. But he wasn't ready for what he heard next. "I can't believe I'm pregnant...my parents are going to kill me when they find out." He heard Kari's voice said. Matt's eyes opened widely in disbelief. His little brother got Kari pregnant? That would have been the last thing he thought of. "Don't worry, Kari," Sora comforted her, "Everything is going to be all right. Be strong. Believe." Kari wiped away her tears, looked at Sora and smiled. "Thanks, you two. We should get back out there and head home." Matt quickly got as far away from the bathroom door as possible.  
  
They rejoined Tai and TK at the table. "Everything all right?" Tai asked. "Just fine," Mimi answered. They cleaned up and everyone headed home. As night fell, they all went to sleep, except Matt and Kari. Both of them had something on their mind and they couldn't fall asleep. 'I can't believe my little brother got Kari pregnant. I'm gonna have to have a talk with him tomorrow...' he thought. Kari had a different set of questions on her mind. 'What will mym family think? What will my friends think? Should I keep it? When should I tell TK?' 


	4. In A Single Sentence

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long time to update. I've been really busy with school and such so I couldn't find the time. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 4: In A Single Sentence  
  
Beep, beep, beep! TK's alarm clock went off at about 6:30. He rolled over and smashed the Snooze button, but for some reason it failed to work. He rolled out of bed, and walked slowly to the bathroom. As he switched on the light, it forced his eyes shut. He struggled to get himself in the shower. When he got in, he yelled out when the cold water hit his skin, but calmed down once it got warmer. He finished up quickly and got dressed. He sat down for breakfast, as his mother slid a plate of toast and some bacon on his placemat. He wolfed it down, brushed his teeth, put his homework in his bag and threw on his jacket. "See ya mom, I'm going to Kari's before we head off to school." "Bye, TK! Don't slip on the ice!"  
  
As TK walked out of his apartment, his foot hit a sheet of ice causing him to fall to one knee. He didn't fall completely, but he scratched up his hand pretty bad while trying to keep himself up. When he reached Kari's she welcomed him with a big kiss. "TK's here mom! We're going to school! Bye!" "Bye, Kari! Don't slip on the ice!" she yelled back. As Kari closed the door, TK whispered into her ear, "That's good advice," as he held out his hand, revealed it all scratched and bloody. "TK, what happened?" "Ice." "Oh," Kari said, and giggled a little bit. "Here, wrap it up." She said, pulling out some medical wrap out of her bag. She always carried at least medical wrap, just in case of an accident. He wrapped it around and allowed Kari to tie the knot so it would stay on. On the walk to school, Kari judged if she should tell TK the news. She came to the conclusion she didn't want TK worrying about it during the week, so she would tell him Friday.  
  
Tough luck for Kari, the week flew by like nothing. When Friday came, TK asked Kari what they wanted to do this weekend. Kari didn't care what it was, as long as she was with TK. "How about I rent a few movies and we stay in? I can buy popcorn!" he said with a foolishness excitement. "Sounds fun!" Kari exclaimed. But she had something else on her mind...she promised herself to tell TK tonight...that she was pregnant.  
  
Kari's parents were going to be gone for most of the night, they were going to something that they called "Trivia Night", where a bunch of people answered questions for prizes and such. TK ran into her apartment, huffing and puffing. "I got a few movies," he said, dropping a pile of 5 or 6 on the ground. "TK, we won't have time to watch all of these movies!" she laughed. City by the Sea...The Patriot...Van Wilder...The Watcher...Old School...there were a few more. Kari didn't know what to watch. Not that she would be paying that much attention anyway. TK put in The Watcher. TK brought a bowl of popcorn out and the two of them watched the movie together. Kari grabbed TK's arm tightly when Keanu Reeves strangled his next victim. Then they watched Old School. The two of them cracked up when Will Ferrell managed to shoot himself in the neck with the tranquilizer gun. They were having a great time until the clock struck midnight. That is when Kari decided to tell him.  
  
"TK, I need to tell you something..." she trailed off. "What is it Kari?" he asked, in confusion. Kari put her hands on her face and began to sob. "TK...I'm so sorry..." This worried him. "Kari, what's the matter? Please, tell me." Kari looked up at him. "TK...I...I'm pregnant..." The words came out of her mouth. And with those words said, TK's life as he knew it would never be the same. He could not speak. The look on his face can not be explained using words. All this done, in a single sentence. Kari sobbed ever harder and buried her face into his chest. He put his arm around her, comfortingly. "Kari...It's not your fault, it's mine." He finally said. "No, it's not. It was just...an accident. It's not your fault." Kari said. TK lifted her chin and wiped away the tears streaming down her face with his thumbs. "We'll find a way through this, Kari. Believe me. I'll do whatever it takes." He assured her. "You...You want to keep it?" she asked. "Kari, whatever you choose to do, I will stand by your decision. I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you." Kari leaned in and kissed TK on the lips, very passionately, as a sign of their never ending love.  
  
TK held Kari in his arms on the couch. "Does anyone else know?" he asked. "Only Sora and Mimi...Don't worry, they promised not to tell anyone else." "I think we have to tell the others...our parents and Tai..." TK said, stalling at Tai's name. He knows that Tai always treated him like a little brother. But now this, he managed to get Kari pregnant, he had no idea how Tai would look to him. He tried not to think about that right now. All he was thinking about was comforting Kari. TK had a million thoughts running through his mind. What would his mother think? Matt? What would he do for school? How would he provide for Kari and the baby?  
  
Matt paced back and fourth in his apartment. "Calm down, please, Matt?" Sora begged him. He had the phone in his hand and was about to call Tai's house to speak to TK. "Sora...I need to tell TK. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into." "I'm sure Kari already told him, Matt." Sora responded. "...well, it is a bit late..." he said. Sora patted the spot on the couch next to her. Matt sat down and kissed her. The cordless phone fell out of his hands while Sora and he got a little more 'comfortable', as you will.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya slowly opened the door and witnessed TK and Kari, sleeping on the couch. Kari's head was nestled into TK's chest and he had his arm around her. Mrs. Kamiya let out a little 'awwww' sound to her husband. Both TK and Kari's parents loved the fact that TK and Kari were finally together. They've always said that since little kids that they looked so cute together. Yet, they were still to learn the shocking news.  
  
The next morning, Kari yawned and opened her eyes. Squinting, she looked up at TK to see him smiling back at her. "Oh, TK, I'm sorry. You couldn't get up." She apologized. "That's ok Kari. I have no where to go, and there's no place in the world that I'd rather be than right here with you." "TK..." Kari said, smiling, and then kissed him. Kari's mother walked in the room. "I'm going to make breakfast really soon, kids!" "No, mom! That's ok! TK and I will go out for breakfast!" she quickly replied, trying to escape the grasp of her mother's terrible cooking. They threw their coats on and headed out of the apartment building, looking for a breakfast restaurant.  
  
"How about this place...the 'Jukebox Diner'?" Kari asked. "Looks good to me, as long as they have Belgian waffles." TK smiled. The two of them walked in and took a seat. While they were waiting for their food, they talked. "TK, I want to keep it." Kari said. "Kari, I'll do whatever it takes to provide for you and the baby. I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
"Come on Tai, this place looks like a dump!" Mimi whined, as Tai lead her in the restaurant. "Well," Tai said, "neither of us barely know how to make toast! This place will have to do." He said, walking in the front doors of the Jukebox diner. They were quickly seated, adjacent to TK and Kari's seat. They didn't notice them.  
  
"My dad has friends who own businesses, Kari. He has a lot of connections in the TV business. I'll get a job and save up for an apartment. We'll never hear the end of this from our parents..." TK said.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya was surprised to hear the doorbell ringing this early. She answered the door. "Hello, Matt! What are you doing here so early?" she asked. "Hi Mrs. Kamiya...is TK still here?" "Oh, I'm sorry Matt, they went out for breakfast. Would you like something to eat?" "Umm...no thanks...do you know where they went?" "Well, the Jukebox is the closest breakfast place in the neighborhood..." "Thanks Mrs. Kamiya!" he said, flying down the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to the washroom for a minute," Tai said, getting up from his fairly comfortable leather booth, leaving Mimi for a minute. As he searched for the bathroom, however, he heard something he did not expect to hear. A conversation.  
  
"TK, how are you going to do all of this yourself? I'll have to take up a job too...to provide for the baby..." "Kari, you won't have to work. I'll take care of everything. I got us into this mess and I will make sure we get out of this ok." "TK, stop blaming yourself! This was no ones fault. It just...happened." "Kari..." he said, smiling reaching over and holding her hand half way through the table. But his smile disappeared when he turned his head to see Tai's face. "What 'happened'?" he asked. But he knew exactly what they were talking about. He clenched his fists, and raised TK out of his seat by his collar. "Tai, don't!" Kari yelled. The other people in the diner turned their heads.  
  
Matt nearly slid by the entrance to the Jukebox because of the ice. But when he walked through the doors he did not expect to see what he saw. "You got my sister pregnant?!? What were you thinking!!!" Tai yelled, shaking TK. Every head in the diner was turned toward the scene. Matt yelled in. "Tai, stop!" he said. Matt grabbed his best friend and held him back from his younger brother. "Let go of me Matt! Don't you know what your brother did to my sister?!" "Yes, I know Tai! Just calm down, please!" TK was shocked...Matt knew? Sora wouldn't tell him...he must have found out another way. Mimi rushed over. Tai pushed Matt away and charged at TK. 


	5. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
A/N: Whoa, finally I have the chance to write another chapter. Enjoy everyone!  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 5: Help  
  
TK moved just in time as Tai went to tackle him. Tai managed to stop himself from flying into the diner table by putting out his hands. "Tai, please! Stop this!" TK begged. "Shut up, TK! You're dead!" said Tai. "No, Tai!" Kari yelled, and threw herself in front of TK, "I love TK! And we're going to be together no matter what!" Tai looked at his little sister. His eyes changed from being full of anger to full of sadness. "Kari, I—" he began, but Kari cut him off again. "No, Tai! All you care about is how you look! You don't care about me or how I feel! Let's go, TK!" Kari grabbed him by the hand and the two stormed out of the diner. Every head was turned, looking at the scene. "We better get out of here..." Matt said. Mimi took Tai's hand and led him out of the diner.  
  
"I'm such a jerk..." Tai said. "I didn't even think about what Kari might be going through, the last thing she needs is for her brother to attack the father of her child." "Don't forget Tai that the father of your sister's child is my little brother. I'm going to talk to him and straighten him out for what he did, but we can't change the past. Our parents are going to have to know and we're going to have to handle this situation in the best way." Matt said. "I think we should tell TK and Kari to tell their parents...after all, it is up to them." Mimi said. "You're right Mimi," Tai said, "we should talk to them and tell them they should tell mom and dad before it's too late to plan something out. But I don't know if Kari will want to speak to me..." "Don't worry Tai, I'll talk to them. Everything will be fine." Matt said, comfortingly.  
  
Kari and TK rushed back to TK's apartment. Kari then drooped down on the couch and began to sob. "Kari, it's gonna be ok. Please, don't cry." He said, sitting down beside her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him, wiped away the tears with her sleeve and smiled at him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. TK looked through the peephole and saw his brother standing there. He opened the door.  
  
"TK, listen, we need to talk." Matt said. "There's nothing to talk about Matt. I made a choice and I'm sticking by it, and I don't need your help." TK said. Matt let himself in. "Hate to break it to you bro, but you do need my help. And you should tell mom and dad before it's too late." Matt said. "Matt, how are they going to help us? Yell at us until our heads explode?" TK yelled at Matt. "If you don't tell them, I will. I swear I will. I don't want to but this is really serious and you can't wait until the baby comes...you have to make plans right now and mom, dad and Kari's parents should know!" "Why, Matt? Why are you doing this to me?" TK asked. "It's for your own good, bro. Please, tell mom. Have Kari tell her parents. Do it before it's too late!" TK thought about it. "Whatever, Matt. I'll seeya later." On those words, Matt left, and went back to sit down with Kari on the couch.  
  
"Who was it, TK?" Kari asked. "It was Matt...he thinks that we should tell our parents about the baby..." TK said, his voice going out of tune. "He thinks that after our parents flip their lids on us, they will help us plan our living arrangements." "Maybe we should, TK." Kari said. "Kari, if you want to, I will." "I think we should TK."  
  
TK's front door opened again. This time, it was Nancy Takaishi, TK's mother. "Hi kids," she said, "have you eaten breakfast yet?" "Yeah mom...umm I was wondering if you can drive Kari and I back to her house." TK said, stuttering. "Why, TK? It's only a five minute walk..." she said. "Yeah, but, Kari and I have something to tell both you and her parents..." he said. "Oh, ok...." TK's mother said. The three of them headed to the Kamiya residence. When they got their, Nancy made small talk with Kari's parents, until Tk an Kari went up to them. Tai was sitting on the couch, looking glum.  
  
"Well, what did you want to tell us, kids?" Mr. Kamiya asked. TK and Kari sat on the sofa. Kari could feel the tears coming. "Kari and I are engaged and-" he was cut off by Kari. "I'm...I'm pregnant." She buried her face in her hands. "You're WHAT?!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled. "Dear God, what on earth is wrong with you TK?" Mrs. Takaishi screamed at her son. Kari began to cry. The parents yelled at the two teens for awhile, about their future, what they plan to do, how they plan to take care of the baby, how irresponsible this was, and so fourth. The parents wanted TK and Kari to be together at all times, so Nancy offered to have Kari come stay with them, since her and TK have the apartment to themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya eventually agreed. Nancy promised them she'll keep an eye on them at all times.  
  
That afternoon, Kari spent her time packing up things she would need while staying at TK's. Tai knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" he asked. "What do you want, Tai?" she snapped at him. "Listen sis, I'm sorry about this morning. I really am. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He said. "Oh, Tai, it's ok. You worry about me too much, that's the problem. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and my own problems. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be a mommy." Tai went over and hugged his sister. "I know you and TK will be happy together. Tell him that I say I'm sorry, too, ok?" "Ok, Tai. I have to go now though, so..." "It's not gonna be much fun without you here, Kari." "I know, bye Tai." Kari said, and walked out to Nancy's car whom had been waiting for her to go back to her apartment. "I really appreciate this, Mrs. Takaishi..." Kari said. "Well Kari, we can't change the past, but we can always help with the future." She said, smiling at her.  
  
"I know, Dad...I...listen, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya already said all of this to me...I know it was irresponsible...I know it was stupid...listen, mom and Kari are here, I have to go. Bye." TK said, as he hung up the phone. "Hi." He greeted them coming inside. "Listen TK," his mom started, "you're going to be sleeping on the sofa for a while. Kari gets your bed. And so help me god you two if there is any funny business..." "I know, mom. Don't worry." "I do worry, TK. How did you get yourselves into this mess in the first place? Well, that doesn't matter now. Kari, get settled in." As Nancy went into the kitchen, TK and Kari ran up to each other and kissed. They could only hope all of this would help them through this problem. 


	6. New Living Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Survival of Light and Hope  
  
Chapter 6: New Living Arrangements  
  
"Hi mom, we're home!" TK said, as he and Kari walked through the front door. Every Tuesday and Thursday, TK and Kari attended a class to teach young parents how to take care of a child. Sure, they got some nasty glares by the people around them, they were only 15. Most of the people there were 18 to 20 years old. Nonetheless, they attended every class, and were doing quite well. TK and Kari's parents thought it would be best if they were to take the class.  
  
"Hi kids...TK, you have a few phone calls. Davis, Ken, and the Wal-Mart in the Mall called, I think they want you to go for an interview for a job." Nancy said. Kari smiled at TK. "That's great!" she yelled, and hugged him. Kari headed into TK's room, which had temporarily become hers, and changed. TK picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello?" Davis answered. "Hey Davis, its TK. You called?" "Yeah man...I heard about what happened...are you ok?" "Yeah, I'll be alright. It's Kari who I'm worried about." "Yeah, she's staying with you right? Boy, that's gonna be tough." "Tell me about it. Anyway, thanks for calling to check up, I have to call Ken back, too. See ya." "Later, dude." TK pressed his thumb down on the receiver button, and then dialed Ken's number. Ken answered the phone. "Hello...you're reached the Ichijouji residence; we're not here now, so leave a message after the beep!" BEEP! "Hey Ken, it's just TK returning you're call. Call me back when you're in." TK hung up the phone.  
  
"Mom, do you have the number to Wal-Mart?" he shouted to his mother in the kitchen. "It's on the fridge, honey!" she answered. TK decided to call them tomorrow. As he turned around, Kari emerged from his room. It's been two and a half months, she had barely begun showing her pregnancy yet, but she was still beautiful. The night went on, as TK and Kari did their homework. School was a different story for the kids. The kids had all already found out about Kari's pregnancy, which caused for stares and whispers behind TK and Kari's backs. But they didn't care. Before Kari went to sleep, which was a bit earlier then TK, they would kiss each other goodnight. TK would stay up a bit later, lying on the sofa with the television on. But the TV was the last thing on his mind. He spent his time thinking; thinking about his life, what he could do to benefit Kari and the baby.  
  
TK and Kari both got up at the same time; 6:45. Mrs. Takaishi would have breakfast ready for them on the table, and then the two of them would walk to school together. Hand in hand, they entered the school, and that's when the stares began. One boy whispered to another, "slut", loud enough for TK to hear. TK grabbed the kid by the collar and pushed him up against a locker. "What did you say, punk?" TK yelled, threateningly. Kari grabbed TK by the arm, though, and dragged him away. "Forget about him." She told him. She pretended that those little comments didn't bother her, but they did.  
  
Other than the two of five classes that TK and Kari didn't have with each other, the two of them were inseparable. Once in a while, they went out to lunch with Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken, but for the most part, they stayed in the school cafeteria together. "Hey Kari, I'm starting at Wal-Mart on Saturday." TK said to her, biting a piece of his sandwich. "Every cent I make will go toward things we need for the baby. Believe me." "Awww TK...thanks..." Kari said, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
It took Kari about a month to get comfortable in her temporary home. TK was working weekends and sometimes after school, when he didn't have parenting class. Kari and TK continued to go to the young parenting class, and they were getting pretty good at it. They had learned everything from burping to changing diapers. They would use a dummy baby, of course. One night, TK said to Kari, "Kari, I think we should set the date for the wedding. We'll have to do it after the baby was born, it's only six months away." "That's ok TK. The doctor said I'm due sometime in September. We can get married whenever you feel we should." "Kari, I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm ready enough to get married tomorrow." "TK..." Kari said, pulling him close. The two of them kissed.  
  
It was now the beginning of May; Kari couldn't believe how fast the time flew by. Every Wednesday night and Saturday, she went home to spend time with her family. However, one Saturday, TK came with her. "Mom, me and TK need to discuss something with you." "What is it, kids?" "We want to have our marriage before the baby is born." "What?! Are you nuts? Marriages take months to prepare! Invitations, flowers, food..." "Mom, we don't want anything big. We just want a small marriage ceremony. We love each other and we don't want the baby to be born into this family unless we're married." "Kari, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, mom." "Alright, I'll talk it over with dad and Mrs. Takaishi." TK and Kari smiled, then hugged each other. They were finally going to get married! After an extremely long phone conversation with Mrs. Takaishi, they all finally decided they were to have the wedding on August, a month before Kari's due date.  
  
Secretly, when they had some time to themselves, TK and Kari would go out looking for a home, an apartment to live in after they were married and had the baby. TK kept an eye on the prices, and figured out how much money he would have come September. TK would work as many hours as possible, and still manage to keep his grades above average at school, and he still managed to get to basketball practice an hour a day directly after school. He was working as hard as any man with a career does. Kari was also preparing for her future life, which was coming a lot sooner than she had hoped. She had been saving every last cent of her allowance to help TK.  
  
Davis, Cody, Yolie and Ken, as well as the rest of the DigiDestined, always let TK and Kari know that they were there if they needed any help. TK and Kari never asked for help, however. They wanted to get by on their own; they figured they had to learn sooner or later if they would be living together after the baby is born. One day, Davis caught up to TK while he was heading home from Davis. "Hey, TK!" he yelled. TK turned around to see an out-of-breath Davis. "Hey Davis, what's up?" "There's something I want to give to you," Davis said, as he rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out two 10,000 yen bills, and offered them to TK. "Davis, are you crazy! I can't take this." "Please, take it TK!" "Davis I don't want your money!" "Listen TK...back in January, you did something for me. You saved my life! Now, I want to help you with yours. I want to help you with the baby! Come on man, it's the least I could do! There isn't enough money in the world for me to repay you back for how you helped me, so let me do this." He said. TK looked at him, and then he smiled. Davis pressed the two bills into TK's hand. "Davis...thanks." He said. "What are friends for man?"  
  
With everything that has been happening lately, TK nearly forgot that his own birthday was coming up next week. He didn't really care though, he had too many thing to do and too much to take care of then worry about a silly little birthday. Kari, on the other hand, thought it was really important, but she still had no idea what he was going to plan for TK's 16th birthday. By the way he was acting; however, he seemed much more mature than any other 16 year old they knew. She decided to phone a friend. "Hello?" "Yolie? It's Kari." "Oh, hey Kari. What's up?" "Nothing...I need your help with something." "You name it." "TK's birthday is coming up next week and I have nothing planned. I want it to be special but I have no idea what to do!" "Kari, don't you worry about a thing...I have the perfect plan." 


	7. Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: I am truly sorry about the time it has been taking me to update, but I've had a load of school work lately, so I'm sorry to say that it might be like this for a while. But don't worry, you can guarantee every chapter will be worth waiting for!  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen  
  
"So..." Yolie said, looking around the arena, "Balloons, streamers, a banner, and live entertainment! It's going to be great, Kari!" Kari looked around the arena. People were helping set up banners, and putting streamers up. She and the rest of the DigiDestined decided to throw TK a huge birthday party – the perfect way to start the March Break. It was Friday afternoon. Since Matt's band always does shows at the arena, the kids got a good discount on the rental for the night. "Matt's setting up his equipment now, the rest are heading here soon. You better get going Kari, to make sure TK doesn't find out about the plan too early." "You're right, Yolie. We're going to hang out at his house for a bit, and then we'll come by at about 6:30. Make sure everyone is here." Yolie sent out about 500 invitations for the party. Almost the whole school was coming, not to mention some old friends were coming by. Willis and Michael were hitching a ride from America to celebrate the event.  
  
Kari ran to TK's apartment, which has been her temporary home. It was the opening Friday of March Break, and she could barely wait till tonight, until TK's birthday. She searched for the key in her pocket. When she dug it out, the door unlocked with the easiest twist. "Hey, I'm home, TK!" she yelled out. TK came out of his room holding a math text book and a pen. "Oh, please don't tell me you're doing homework, TK!" Kari said to him. "It's March Break for Heaven's sake!" "I know, I was just trying to get a leg up..." he trailed off. "You got tonight off work, right?" "Yes, but I still don't know why...you haven't told me our plan for tonight yet." "You'll see..." Kari said, pulling him forward and giving him a nice big birthday kiss. "Happy Birthday, TK." "Thanks, Kari. I hope you didn't plan something too special for me tonight..."  
  
Kari and TK made their way slowly across town, intertwining fingers as they held hands. The snow gently fell overtop of their heads and the lights from the buildings shone in the ever growing darkness of night, though it was still fairly early. They came closer and closer to the arena until they were on the same street. Kari quickly glanced at her watch; it read 6:25pm. As they got closer to the arena they could hear the music playing. At the front of the arena, the sign read "BIRTHDAY CEELEBRATION". "Oh my God...please don't tell me..." TK started, as Kari dragged him into the arena. As they opened the doors, more than 500 people yelled out "Happy Birthday TK!" TK looked like he was going to die. He was so shocked to see so many people there! "My God! Kari, did you plan all this?" "She had a little bit of help..." Yolie said, showing herself and the rest of the DigiDestined. "Thanks so much, guys! This must have cost a fortune to put together!" "Every cent was worth it for you, little buddy." Tai said, speaking up. "Yeah, TK! This is our way of saying 'thanks', for everything." Davis said.  
  
The party went on for hours. Matt's band, the Teenage Wolves was up on stage performing most of the night with music so the guests could dance. TK talked to a lot of his old friends, a lot of them from his past that Kari, Yolie and Matt spent time looking up. TK even talked with Michael and Willis who flew in from America to celebrate his birthday. He thanked them for coming, of course, and they said it was their pleasure. It looked like everyone was enjoying the night. TK and Kari stuck together most of the night. At one point, TK leaned over to Kari and said, "I wish Patamon and the rest of them were here with us..." Kari looked at him and said, "Me too."  
  
At about 9:00, Matt's band finished up a song and then he took the mic. "Hey, how's everybody doing tonight?" Matt asked the crowd. His response was 500 cheers. "Yeah! I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves because the party's just beginning! Since this is such a special occasion, my little bro TK is reaching his Sweet Sixteen, we have a special surprise for everyone!" Matt said, pointing behind the curtains. "Here for your enjoyment, please welcome British rock sensations, Coldplay!" The crowd was insane. Coldplay was an excellent band and everyone knew it. They took the stage, with a huge applause, and began with their smash hit, 'Yellow'.  
  
"How the heck did you guys get Coldplay to play at my birthday?!?!?!?" TK asked Kari, in huge excitement. Kari just smiled at him. He looked at the rest of the DigiDestined; the crowd was still too busy going insane. "They were on tour in the area. Yolie emailed them and asked just out of curiosity if they could play on the Friday before March Break for a friends birthday. She got a reply saying they were passing right through Odiaba on that night and they would love to drop by for a few hours, and perform for free. Yolie nearly fainted out of her computer chair." "Wow." TK responded. People were dancing on the arena floor. Many couples that TK and Kari knew were also there, dancing together. Matt finally had some time off the stage and went to go dance with Sora. Tai and Mimi were dancing, too. Joe, Cody and Izzy however were standing at the punch bowl, with their slick suits on. TK whispered to Kari that they reminded him of the three guys in "Night at the Roxbury" Saturday Night Live skit. Kari laughed.  
  
Coldplay sang on, with their other hits 'In My Place and 'Clocks'. Yolie and Ken took the floor, and they danced the night away. Davis even brought Kristine and they danced. It wasn't until Coldplay began their latest hit 'Trouble' when TK and Kari decided to hit the dance floor. They danced slowly with one another, with the many other couples on the floor. Kari wrapped her arms around TK's neck and TK did the same with his around Kari's waist. The lyrics started, and they slowly moved to the music.  
  
"I never meant to cause you trouble, I never meant to do you wrong, Well if I ever caused you trouble, Oh no I never meant to do you wrong..."  
  
The song seemed to go on forever, and TK and Kari didn't want it any other way. They were in the one place in the world they loved being the most – in each others arms. At the end of the song, their lips brushed one another's and they fell into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Matt went up on stage and took the mic. "Let's hear it for Coldplay!" Everyone went crazy. "Thank you very much for being here tonight, and thank all of you for coming! The party is over, so please drive safely and enjoy the rest of your night!" TK and Kari went to the door and thanked everyone who was leaving for coming to the party. It was also the responsibility of those who rented the arena that night to clean it up, so the twelve DigiDestined stayed and helped clean up. It was just after midnight now, and TK was helping move Matt's equipment back to his van. He was startled by a voice that came from behind him on stage. It was Chris Martin, the lead singer of Coldplay. "Hey, kid. Happy birthday." He said, with his strong, English accent. "Thanks a lot, and thanks for performing." "It was our pleasure. That girl I saw you there with, I'm assuming she's you're girlfriend." "Yup, that's Kari. It's kind of a love story between the two of us...but lately, it's been rough." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, she's pregnant." "Really? So is my wife..." "You're talking about the actress Gwyneth Paltrow, right?" "Yup, that's her. We're having our first." "Kari and I are getting married in a few months. A lot of people think that we're too young, but we know we're ready to make this commitment." "Good, I'm glad you're so sure about it. But I've got to run, the boys are in the van and we need to be in Osaka tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, TK." He extended his hand, and TK shook it. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Martin."  
  
The guys offered to help clean up the rest of the junk and told the girls to head on home and get some rest. Kari, Yolie, Sora and Mimi left then, and the guys stayed behind. After cleaning up, they were about to head home, but Tai caught up to TK. "Hey TK, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure Tai, what's up?" "Listen, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting lately..." "Don't apologize, Tai. If I were in your position I probably would have reacted in the same way." "Still, TK, it's not right. I should be supporting you two. I knew from day one that you two were going to end up together, but when this whole thing happened, I panicked. I didn't know what to think. But now, how I see you're handling the whole situation, I couldn't be more proud of you. I know that you're the only person who could love Kari as much as you possibly can, and that you will take care of her." "Thanks, Tai. I really appreciate you're blessing. I know you were just going through a tough time and all. Thanks a lot Tai." The two shared a friendly hug.  
  
TK got home late, nearly one o'clock. Kari was fast asleep in his bed when he got home, and his mother was asleep to. He changed into his boxers as quietly as possible as Kari gently breathed in her sleep. TK kissed her on the forehead, and headed to the couch to go to sleep. "TK..." he heard. He turned around, and Kari slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked. "No..." she said, as she motioned him to come over. TK sat on the bed next to her. "Kari...thank you so much for the party, I had a great time." "Me too..." she said. "TK...lay down with me." He lay beside her on the bed and stared into her eyes. The two kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep. 


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 8: Decisions  
  
March Break was over before the kids even had noticed it. As a matter of fact, the next couple months passed rather quickly. Before they knew it, the nice weather began to show itself near the end of April, and the beginning of May. Kari had begun to show her pregnancy. TK and Kari still attended the parenting class three times a week, TK worked at the Wal-Mart to save up his money, and both of them still managed to keep their school grades above average. Kari would go home on Saturdays for a few hours to spend some time with her parents. Tai would usually go home for that while to spend time with Kari. Tai convinced his parents that TK was very responsible for his age and if anyone was going to take care of Kari for the rest of her life, it was him. They were still rough about the fact that he got her pregnant, but since it was TK, they lightened up a bit. They've known him since he was young, around 8, when Matt and Tai became friends. When May finally arrived, the snow disappeared for good and the nice weather appeared with a side of flowers blooming.  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon, TK and Kari sat at home working on their homework. Mimi and Sora went out shopping as Tai and Matt went out to a bar to watch the football game. Ken and Yolie were spending some time together at Ken's house watching some movies. Davis's mother forced him to stay home and clean up his room, while Joe and Cody went over to Izzy's for their weekly checkup on the Digital World. When they had arrived, Izzy hadn't noticed Gennai was trying to talk with him.  
  
"Izzy! Hello, anyone!" Gennai said to an empty room. The three of them walked in. "I have some rice krispies squares if you want them..." Izzy was saying. "Izzy, there you are!" Gennai shouted. "Oh, Gennai! I hadn't realized you were there...is something wrong?" "No, no. I just wanted to tell you about this prophecy I've uncovered. But there is no major evils or anything like that involved with it. How is everything going on your side?" "So far so good, Gennai." Cody said to him, smiling. "Yeah, I'm almost finished with medical school!" Joe said. "That's good...how are TK and Kari doing?" "Good..." Izzy said, stalling, "Kari's pregnant." "Is that so?" he asked. "Yeah...but everything is going to be fine. The two of them are very responsible and they will end up fine." "I know they will." "What was this prophecy you were saying before, Gennai?" "I found this old ancient scripture saying that on the date that comes ninety one before a thousand, a great light will shine over the world and rid of darkness and despair forever once and for all. But bearers of Light and Hope must face their hardest challenge yet for that light to shine brightly. That's it." "Hmm...ninety one before a thousand..."  
  
"Mom, Kari and I are finished our homework; we're going to go out for a bit, ok?" TK said to his mother. "Be back by suppertime, TK!" "Ok!" He said, as him and Kari put on their spring jackets and went out the door. "Where to today, TK?" Kari asked, looking at him with a big smile. "Matt told me about this apartment out for rent a few blocks down...he said the price was pretty reasonable and it was a nice place, do you think we should check it out?" "I think we should, TK."  
  
Back at TK's apartment, Mrs. Takaishi called Kari's parents to talk about the wedding. It would be after Kari's sixteenth birthday which was in July. They planned it for August 23rd. They were only inviting about 100 people, close friends of the family and friends of the kids from school. They would also be doing the ceremony outdoors. TK and Kari's parents had never planned do be talking about such a thing so early, but in life, things happen that you do not expect.  
  
Shortly after TK's 16th birthday, he got his driver's license. His mother would let him borrow the car on occasion, but she would usually go with him in the passenger's seat to make sure he was doing ok. Since it was suck a nice day, TK and Kari walked to the apartment building which was only a few blocks away. When they got to the apartment building, they were amazed at how big it was. "Are you sure this is the right building, TK?" "According to Matt's address, yup." The two of them walked inside and asked for the owner. When he came down, they chatted a bit about the apartment. The owner took them up to the 6th floor to show them the apartment. It was a really nice place, very roomy, and the owner said that first and lasts months rent is paid for. After that, it was $550 a month plus bills. The kids looked at each other, and told the owner that they would think about – seriously, and that they were looking for a place sometime in September. "A deal like this doesn't come very often..." the owner told them, "but I like you two. If you put a down payment on the apartment, I'll hold it for you until September. $200." "We'll be back, soon." TK told him. The owner smiled as the two lovebirds walked off.  
  
Sometime in the afternoon, TK went back home but Kari decided to go see Sora at the flower shop. Sora greeted her as soon as she walked inside. "Hi Kari, how are you?" She asked. "I'm doing good, and you?" "Well you know. Work, and Matt." The two of the \m laughed. "Sora, could I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure Kari." The two of them stepped outside. "Sora, you know my wedding is coming up in August, and I want you to be my Maid of Honor." "Kari, I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor!" Sora said, and the two of them hugged. "Thank you Sora." Kari said to her.  
  
After Kari came home and told TK about Sora being her Maid of Honor, TK started thinking of who he should pick to be his Best Man. Two names popped into his mind, and he wasn't sure who to choose.  
  
A week later, TK swung by the apartment building and paid the owner $200. The owner thanked him, and come September, he will be welcome to his new home in the apartment building. TK realized that what he was doing was a huge step in his life and it would change everything. Living on his own and supporting a family at such a young age was going to be extremely hard, but not impossible. He made the mistake, and he had to live by it. He wasn't going to let Kari or the baby suffer. He would work night and day if he had to, that's how much he loves Kari.  
  
Kari had also spoken to Mimi, Yolie and Kristine. They all agreed to be Bride's Maids for Kari's wedding. TK was still having trouble on who to pick for his best man. "Kari, I'm having trouble on whom to pick as my Beat Man..." TK admitted to her. "Oh, TK. Whoever you choose, I'm sure they will be delighted. Whoever you don't, I'm sure they will understand." "Thanks, Kari. I think I know who to pick." TK said, throwing on his jacket. "I'll be back soon!" 


	9. The Best Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. My computer went down for a week and I wasn't able to update. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 9: The Best Man  
  
TK walked on the sidewalk of an Odiaba street with one thing on his mind: to choose his best man. He approached a large apartment building and walked in the door. It was quite windy for a mid-May day; TK wore his spring jacket out. He entered the building, headed into the elevator and pressed the button to the 6th floor. When he got out, he headed to the apartment labeled 212. He knocked on the door. "Hey, TK!" Sora answered the door. "What's up?" "Hey Sora, is my brother home?" TK asked her. "I'm not sure...I just got in from work like a minute ago. Let me check." Sora ran back into the apartment. TK could hear her footsteps check all of the room and head back to the door. "Sorry TK, I can't find him. I'm sure he'll be home soon." "Thanks Sora..." TK said, and walked off.  
  
"I'm still having trouble trying to decrypt that prophecy that Gennai told us about last week..." Izzy said to Joe and Cody. "I know it must have to do with TK and Kari, and he said on the date of ninety one before a thousand, which is 909, but I'm not sure what that means either." "Well you know those prophecies were always confusing anyways Izzy," Joe said. "Yeah, but I'm sure when the time comes, it will all come together, just like it always does." Cody added. "Yeah, I guess you two are right. I shouldn't be thinking too hard about this." Izzy said.  
  
Kari sat at the Takaishi residence flipping through a book of names. She was unaware that Nancy Takaishi, TK's mother, was peeking over her shoulder. "How about Angel? That's a nice name..." she said. Kari was startled, and when she realized it was just her, she calmed down again. "Yeah..." Kari giggled. She was looking for names...a name fore her child. That information was still having trouble sinking into to her head. She was having a baby. "Maybe for a boy." "Kari, I hope you realize the kind of decision you're making. Getting married is a very big thing..." "I know, Ms. Takaishi. And the truth is that I love your son with all my heart...and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
"So how are things going with Sora buddy?" Tai asked Matt, as the two friends walked down the sidewalk with ice cream cones. "Good. Great, in fact. And you and Mimi?" he asked in response. "Really great. I don't know how we clicked so well together so fast but everything's great. What about the Teenage Wolves? How are you guys doing?" "We're going to record our first record in October, actually. We'll be out of town for a week. We're finishing up our last few songs now, actually. Doesn't hurt to be prepared!" Matt laughed. "Matt! Wait up!" TK yelled, running up to the two young men. "Hey punk, what's the big fuss?" his older brother asked him. "Matt, I need to talk to you." "I'll let you two talk. See you guys later." Tai said, as he walked off. "So what's up bro?" Matt asked again. "I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. You see, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and...I want you two be my best man." Matt smiled. "I'd be honored, TK."  
  
TK, Kari and their parents spent the next two months preparing for the wedding. For Kari's birthday which had been in July, TK took her to where they went on their first date as an official couple; The Venice. He had also bought her something extremely expensive, matching gold earrings with the Crests of Light and Hope on either side. She wore them every day since she received them from TK. The days crawled closer and closer to August 23rd. TK had also chosen Tai, Ken and Davis to be in the wedding party. There would be close to 150 people attending the wedding, including as much of TK and Kari's family they could invite from around the world, all the rest of the DigiDestined, Will and Michael were coming down from America yet again. TK even sent out an invitation to Chris Martin, the singer for Coldplay, but TK didn't expect he was going to come or anything. The closer they came to the date, the more excited to two got, but also they got more nervous. Neither TK's nor Kari's parents knew that the two had an apartment waiting for them, and frankly, they didn't want them to know about it yet.  
  
TK and Kari both got through Grade 11 with good grades. Their parents were amazed how they managed to keep their grades up with everything that has been happening, and they seemed to think of TK and Kari being a lot more responsible than they thought they would have been. Tai, Matt, Mimi & Sora began to enjoy their summer right away. They went to America for two long weeks to California for a break. When they got back, the girls were tanned and the guys were tattooed. TK and Kari finished their parenting class and their instructor had a meeting with their parents when it was all over. The instructor told them that TK and Kari were some of the brightest young kids in their class, and that she was confident in their parenting skills. Their parents found nothing to argue about.  
  
One warm August afternoon, Matt and TK were having lunch at a local fast food restaurant. Matt brought up an interesting idea. "Hey TK, you know what all guys do before they get married right?" "What are you talking about, Matt?" "Well, you might be a little too young, but I think we should do it anyway. I'm talking about a bachelor's party, man!" "Oh Matt...I don't think Kari would like that idea." "Oh come on, bro! It'll be fun!" "I'm not sure; I'll have to think about it." "Okay, and when you do, tell me, I'll take care of everything." TK thought to himself. A bachelor's party? Nahh. But there was one thing he wanted to do before he got married. One thing for sure. 


	10. The Final Joyride

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 10: The Final Joyride  
  
A/N: A million apologies for the long wait. It's been a series of unfortunate events in my life that has been keeping me from updating. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as this story reaches it ending soon.  
  
"What? What is it bro?" Matt asked, curiously. "Ah...forget it. Mom and dad probably wouldn't let me anyway." "Come on, tell me!" "Ok, ok. I've always wanted to Florida in the summer for like a week...or even a few days. I don't care. It's just I hear that it's such a blast down there. You know, just us guys. Me, you, Tai, Davis, Izzy, Joe, Ken, Cody. We'd have a blast." "You know what...that's not a bad idea." "I don't know Matt...you think all of their parents would allow them to come?" "Come on, TK, remember, we saved the world! Numerous times! I think they trust us. Besides, with mature adults like myself and Tai coming to watch over you young ones, I think they'll be fine with it." "Fine, Matt. Only if you ask everyone! I don't want anyone being mad at me...even though it was my idea." TK laughed.  
  
Only a month away from her due date, Kari could now feel the baby kicking inside. She had been feeling it for a while. TK and Kari had passed their young parenting class a week ago, and were ready to be real parents. When TK got home that day, Matt had already talked to his mother about the Florida idea. She thought they were crazy, but as a sign of showing them independence, the said she would allow them. TK thanked his mom over and over again and also for offering to take care of Kari for the five days they would be gone. Then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" TK answered it. "Hey bro, great news! I talked to the rest of the boys, they're all coming along! But Cody's mother...boy oh boy, she's a tough cookie. It was a lot of work to get her to convince Cody to come." "That's great. When are we leaving?" "Tomorrow, for 5 days. We'll be staying at the Old Key West Resort located right in Disney. I pre-rented us two Corvettes, and Miami Beach won't be that far of a drive. Prepare yourself for the best five days of your life!" Matt yelled on the phone, over excitedly. "How'd you find all the money for this, Matt?" "Well, with Tai and I make from work, we had plenty saved up. We figured we earned this vacation. I mean, we never got a vacation after saving the world, did we?!" "No, I guess not. I'll start getting my things packed." "Good idea!" Matt said, as he hung up.  
  
Kari was with TK the next day at the airport. "Have a good time ok, TK? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." "Are you sure Kari? Because I don't have to go." Kari smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't be silly! You're going to have a lot of fun!" They shared a farewell kiss. "See you in five days!" They boys waved, as they got on the plane.  
  
Matt dropped his bags on the hotel room floor. The flight was a long one, but well worth their destination. For the next few days, the boys enjoyed their time at the summer paradise. MGM Studios, Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Magic Kingdom. They rode all of the best rides, and watched all of the best shows. The entire time there, however, TK couldn't stop thinking about Kari. He would call her before he went to bed, which would be the same time she would be waking up in Odiaba. When the week came to an end, Joe, Izzy and Cody decided they would stay an extra week. The three of them had found new lady-friends and decided to enjoy the Florida air for a little while longer. It took Cody's mom some convincing, but she eventually caved.  
  
Kari, Yolie, Sora, Mimi and Kristine were all at the airport to welcome back their boyfriends. TK was relieved to see Kari again. TK told Kari how much fun they had, and Kari told TK how much the girls enjoyed their week without the boys. All they did pretty much was watch movies and paint their toenails. TK and Kari both knew that the week they just had spent would be the last week they would be able to not worry about anything. There final joyride was over. They had been preparing for their wedding day which was two weeks away. They had agreed to have an outside ceremony for their wedding to give a small sense of nature. More than half of their invitations had already been accepted. There were still more to come.  
  
"Everything seems to be fine," the doctor told TK and Kari, as they went for Kari's weekly ultrasound. "Would you like to know weather the baby will be a boy or girl?" TK and Kari looked at one another. "...No" TK finally spoke up. "I think we'll leave it for a surprise. Kari smiled and nodded as a sign of her agreement. "That's fine. You're all set for today. Oh, before I forget, I got your invitation and I'd be happy to be at your wedding." "Thank you, doctor." Kari said. TK and Kari left the office and got into TK's car and drove home.  
  
"TK, come here," Kari motioned to her fiancé to come to her by the couch, "you can feel the baby kick." TK bent down and put his hands on Kari's stomach. He felt the kicks, and they were hard. "Well it's a good thing he's got his mother's legs!" TK joked. Kari couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm off to work, hon." TK said, bending down and kissing Kari on the forehead. TK looked kind of funny with the blue vest with the "Hello, my name is TK" name card.  
  
After TK left, Kari had realized she hasn't spent a second about thinking about her life. She used to want to be a photographer. Since the baby came into the picture, she has tossed that idea out the window. Could she still raise a family and fulfill her personal dream? TK was planning to support her and the baby, even though both sets of parents had also agreed to help their kids along with this dilemma. But Kari still wanted to live her own life. How could she accomplish that with the burden of raising a child at such a young age? 


	11. Here Comes The Bride

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I'm running out of clever things to put here.  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 11: Here Comes the Bride...

A/N: Sorry for the long waits. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. Thanks!  
  
TK paced back and fourth in his brother's apartment, nervously. "Matt, the wedding is three days from now!" TK exclaimed. "I'm so nervous..." "Why, bro?" Matt asked him. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" "Oh yea..." "Matt, I don't know if I can handle this...handle having a family...what if I can't take care of Kari and the baby? All I want for Kari is to live a perfect life. I'm not sure if I can do that for her!" "Are you kidding TK!? You and Kari were MEANT to be. We all know that! Now why would fate pull a terrible prank like that on us? Whatever difficult situation you've come across, you've always pulled through. And this is no exception. Look," Matt said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'll always be here for you. And so will the rest of the DigiDestined. If you ever need anything, I'll be here. But I have a feeling that you'll be fine all by yourself." TK gave his brother a weak smile. "Thanks, Matt..."  
  
Kari sat down on her bed. She looked at all the beautiful things she had gotten for her engagement. She opened the closet and pulled out her wedding dress. It was a beautiful dress made out of the smoothest fabric. She held it up against herself in the mirror, and smiled. A few tears formed in her eye. "Knock, knock!" a voice came from behind the door. Kari quickly recognized the voice as Sora's and put her wedding dress away. She wiped away her tears and opened the door. "Hey, Sora!" "Hey Kari, how are you doing?" "I'm alright...just a little...well, you know." "Nervous?" "Yeah...and a little scared." "Scared of what?" "The future." "What do you mean, Kari?" "Sora, I've always wanted to be a photographer, you know that. I don't know if I can fulfill that dream now that I'm going to have a family." "Who are you kidding Kari? Sure you can! There's going to be a lot of tough times that you and TK will have to pull through together, but the good times always outlast the tough times." "Thanks, Sora." Kari said, smiling and hugging her friend.  
  
"Hey guys...whoa, you're tanned." Tai said to Joe, Izzy and Cody as they walked out of the gate. "How are you 'lady friends', wink wink?" "They're good...as a matter of fact they're planning to come visit us soon; they want to know what it feels like to be cold." Joe said. The guys shared a laugh. "Alright you players, get in the car. I hope you know the wedding is three days away!" "Of course!" exclaimed Izzy, "My tuxedo is still lying on my bed since we left." "Hey Tai," Cody said, "How's Kari coming along with the baby?" "She's doing ok so far, kiddo. The date hasn't changed yet...September 9th." "Wait a minute...did you say September 9th?!" asked Izzy, frantically. "Yeah, why?" "A few months ago, Gennai told me that the 'on the date that comes ninety one before a thousand, a great light will shine over the world and rid of darkness and despair forever once and for all. But bearers of Light and Hope must face their hardest challenge yet for that light to shine brightly.' Ninety one before a thousand...909! September 9th!" "Well, what do you think it means Izzy?" Tai asked. "That TK and Kari's kid is going to be some kind of a super DigiDestined kid?" "I have no idea, Tai!"  
  
Now, the wedding was only a day away. Kari and her mother were going over all the guests who had returned their invitations. Kari noticed one name that stood out. "TK will be so happy he's coming!" She told her mother. "Don't tell him though, ok mom? I want him to be surprised." "Ok, Kari, ok." She replied. "Tell me what?" TK said, as he slipped on his T-shirt after getting out of the shower. "Oh, hi Mrs. Kamiya!" "Hello, TK." She smiled. "I didn't know you were here." TK said. "Yes, I'm just helping Kari with the invitations." TK's mother then walked in the room with two coffees. She handed one to Mrs. Kamiya and then sat down and started sorting out invitations. "Thanks, Nancy." She said. "You know TK," his mother began, "you could really help us out here." "You know I'd love to, mom, really I would, but Matt, Tai, Davis and myself are going down to the hall, making sure everything's set up perfect for tomorrow." There was a honk from the driveway. "That's them now! Seeya soon!" TK said as he put on his shoes. He kissed Kari on the forehead and ran out the door.  
  
"Ready to go, bro?" Matt asked him as TK hopped into the car. "Sure am!" Matt backed out and drove toward the hall where they were holding the wedding reception. Of course, it has already been reserved and paid for. Matt's band was going to providing the live entertainment. Matt even wrote up a few original slow songs for the wedding. Most everything was already set up already, except for the musical equipment. Matt and Tai carried in the speakers while Davis and TK plugged everything in. They tested them out and everything worked fine. The caterers showed TK the wedding cake – it was humongous. "Holy crap!" Davis exclaimed. "I call the first piece on that!" The rest of them laughed.  
  
The day had finally come. All the boys were getting ready at TK's house and all of the girls were at Kari's house. "I can't believe I'm actually a bride's maid at a wedding!" Mimi exclaimed. Kari had chose Mimi, Yolie, and Kristine as her bride's maids for the wedding, since Sora was the Maid of Honor. All of the ladies were making sure their dresses were perfect. "Well, which one of you plans to catch the bouquet?" Kari said, walking in the room with her wedding dress on. She looked gorgeous. "Kari...you look amazing!" Yolie exclaimed. Kari giggled. Sora then came in with her amazing dress. "Is everyone ready?" All the girls nodded. "Well then, it's time to go!"  
  
On the other end, TK, Matt, Tai, Ken and Davis were getting ready. TK had chosen Tai, Ken and Davis as his groomsmen. "I think it's time to get going, eh guys?" Matt said. "Gimmie a minute, will you?" Davis asked; as he put more gel in his hear. "Davis," Ken said, "all of the gel will eventually leak through to your brain, if it hasn't already." The guys laughed. "Ha ha, very funny Ken!" Davis said. "Alright, let's get a move on!"  
  
Everyone arrived at the chapel. Joe, Izzy and Cody were ushers at the door. Willis and Michael from American even flew in, again. The photographer they hired was snapping pictures all over the place. TK and Kari told him to do so, so they could have a lot of pictures to show they pals back in the Digital World on their next trip. Izzy even got Gennai to come to the wedding; he had to dress up though. Nearly everyone they invited was able to come. The chapel filled quickly, and then the ceremony began.  
  
TK stood at the altar as the organ began to play. Kari walked in with her father, and TK was amazed by how stunning she was. She was more beautiful now she had ever been. Kari had chosen not to wear a veil. She had a pink flower in her hair. When she reached the altar, the reverend began the ceremony. TK and Kari got lost in each others eyes quite easily, as they did at the alter. They had both prepared their own vows, which the reverend had invited them to say.  
  
TK spoke up first. "Kari, from the moment we first met, I knew that we were going to be good friends. I remember thinking how pretty you were when we first met, even though we were just eight. I remember how I fell in love with you. Kari, I love you with all my heart and I always will. I will do everything in my power to take care of you and protect you as long as we live. I love you."  
  
Kari smiled. "TK, you were my first best friend and I knew we were going to be friends forever. You have stuck by me through thick and thin and you have always been there for me. I've always loved you TK, and I always will."  
  
The reverend continued the ceremony. "Takeru Takaishi, do you take Hikari Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have her and to hold her, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Hikari Kamiya, do you take Takeru Takaishi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have him and to hold him, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
TK and Kari leaned in and kissed one another. It was a kiss they would remember for the rest of their lives...their first kiss as a married couple. The chapel filled with cheers and claps as the two parted, then headed out of the chapel, all covered in confetti. They got in TK's car, and they kissed again. Then, they headed to the reception.


	12. Roll of the Dice

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of the songs used in this chapter.  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 12: Roll of the Dice  
  
A/N: I'm trying my best, here. This story is nearly at a end. Now we all know that their child is going to be something special due to the prophecy. I'm still debating if I should make another sequel to this making the child the main character and about their adventures in the Digital World or whatnot. I was also planning to start my own full-fledged non-Digimon novel, so I'm not sure if I'm going to have the time. I'm always open for suggestions and I'm always happy to hear positive and criticism reviews.  
  
As TK and Kari entered the reception hall, they were greeted by the caterers. One by one, the guests piled into the hall. They all had a wonderful, yet costly dinner at the reception hall and then the dancing began.  
  
TK and Kari took the floor for the first dance; their first dance as a married couple. The two romantically kissed as the song came to an end, and for the second song, Mr. Kamiya danced with his daughter. He whispered to her, "Kari, I love you and I respect you for making this decision. You couldn't have picked a better man." She smiled to her father and replied by saying, "Thanks dad, I love you too."  
  
The night went on as Matt's band performed nice, gentle hits like Oasis' "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" and "Late Goodbye" by the Poets of the Fall. After a little while, Matt told TK that someone wanted to see him up on the stage. TK was elaborated to see that Chris Martin had decided to come to the wedding. He sang "Trouble", which was the same song TK and Kari had danced to at TK's birthday party. Later, Matt invited Mimi onstage, who had taken up singing recently, and the two sang a hit sung by Finley Quaye and Beth Orton, "Dice". Sora and Tai watched their lovers' onstage sing gracefully at their little siblings wedding.  
  
"Nothing can compare to when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me..."  
  
When Chris Martin took the mic again, it gave Matt and Mimi a break so they could dance with Tai and Sora. By this time, everyone was dancing, even Kari's parents. Yolie and Ken were dancing, along with Davis and Kristine. TK even took the microphone and sang the popular song "500 Miles" by the Proclaimers to Kari.  
  
"And I would walk 500 Miles and I would walk 500, just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door..."  
  
TK and Kari shared an intimate kiss after TK's performance. The night ended with Mimi singing Sarah Brightman's hit "Deliver Me".  
  
"All of my life, I've been in hiding, wishing there was someone just like you...now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull through..."  
  
TK and Kari couldn't exactly afford a honeymoon. TK was saving up all of his money for the child when it came. TK did however promise Kari that he would take her on the honeymoon of her dreams as soon as he could afford it. TK was always known for doing things for other and never asking for anything in return.  
  
After the long day, the two returned to the Takaishi residence. TK and Kari still slept in separate beds, Nancy didn't want any funny business going on, even if the two were married. They did cuddle for a bit, then the long day came to an end.  
  
The next morning, TK decided to tell his mother that he and Kari are moving into an apartment in September. At first, she was outraged. She didn't know if she could believe that TK was ready to raise a family on his own. She called over the Kamiyas and they spent most of the day talking about the topic. The parents questioned them what they are going to do about school. TK said that if he had to quit school to support the baby, that he didn't have another choice. Mrs. Takaishi objected to this and offered to watch the baby during the day while he and Kari are in school. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya thought it was a good idea and also offered to take turns with Nancy to watch the baby. Their grandchild. TK and Kari were very grateful that their parents have decided to help them so much with the whole situation.  
  
TK went with Kari for her ultrasound. The doctor asked them if they wanted to know if the baby was a boy or a girl, but they declined. They wanted to have the element of surprise there at birth. The doctor told them that the baby is coming along fine, healthy and all. The doctor did sense there was something different than this baby then the rest he has done check-ups on. The baby had a slight aura to it, a feeling that the doctor couldn't quite tell what it was.  
  
It was a few days into the month of September, with Kari's due date coming closer and closer with every hour. TK remembered about the prophecy that Gennai told about Izzy, something about ninety-one before a thousand being a day of goodness...he wasn't quite sure what it was all about. He knew, however, that ninety-one before a thousand, 909, was a date, September 9th which was Kari's due date. TK tried to put the puzzle pieces together and figure out how their child has to do with some prophecy from the Digital World.  
  
Tai and Matt were walking down Main Street the day after the wedding. "You know man," Tai said to his best friend, "TK's inspired me, and I think I'm going to ask Mimi to marry me." "Dude, I've been thinking about doing the same thing with Sora!" "Are you serious, man? We will all be married, that would be awesome!" "I know eh?" "So...are we gonna do it?" "Do what?" "Ask them to marry us?" "Yeah man!" "Ok, let's make a pact." Tai said, as he stuck out his hand. Matt shook it firmly. "We're gonna do it. We're gonna ask those girls to marry us!"  
  
"TK, come here, you can really feel the baby!" Kari called over her husband, as she sat on the couch. Her due date was only a day away now. TK rushed over to the couch and put his hand on Kari's abdomen. The kicks the baby was sending were fairly strong, and TK didn't understand how women can put up with the pain. "Wow." TK said. "This kid is going to be one tough cookie." Kari giggled at TK's remark. "Hey, TK?" "Yea, Kari?" "Do you think we're lucky to have our parents help us out with this whole thing? Like, wouldn't normal parents like disown their children or something?" "Our parents are different Kari. They are loving and caring." "Why is that, though?" "I guess it was just a roll of the dice." "Do you think me and you were a roll of the dice?" Kari questioned him. TK looked deep into her eyes. He smiled at her. "No I don't Kari. I think me and you...I think we were meant to be." "Why, TK?" "Because I know that I wouldn't be able to live without you." "Aww, TK!" Kari cried, as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you so much." She whispered into his ear. The expression on her face drastically changed. "But right now, I think we need to go to the hospital..." 


	13. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Survival of Light and Hope Chapter 13: Angel  
  
"Kari, what is it?" TK asked her, suddenly in panic. "I think my water just broke." "Ok, let's go." TK helped her out to the car. TK's mother was gone for work, doing an interview for the paper. The two of them got in the car and headed toward the hospital. TK checked his watch; it read 7:30pm. It was just starting to get dark on, so TK flipped on the headlights. It was still only September 8th. "Are you ok, Kari?" TK asked her, checking her while he was driving. "Yea, TK." she said, heavily breathing. TK knew this was it. His child was going to be born.  
  
Matt and Sora were at Matt's apartment having a little fun when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered it. "Matt, its TK. I'm on my cell phone heading to the hospital, Kari's having the baby." "Holy crap! Ok bro, we'll be right there." Matt hung up the phone. "Come on Sora, we gotta get to the hospital. Kari's having the baby!"  
  
"You know, Meems..." Tai said to his girlfriend, as he dangled the engagement right between his fingers behind his back, "I've been thinking a lot lately about whats been going on, you know, between TK and Kari..." "Yea, Tai?" Mimi questioned Tai lovingly. "I've been thinking about us and..." Tai was cut off by the phone ring. He cursed at himself and picked up the phone. "Hello?!" He answered miserably. "Tai, it's TK. Kari's having the baby, I'm driving to the hospital now." "Now?! Did you call you mother, TK?" "It's been busy, she's at work." "Mimi and I will meet you at the hospital. I'll call my parents." "OK, Tai."  
  
Tai and Mimi arrived at the hospital delivery waiting room as saw TK pacing back and fourth, and Matt and Sora patiently waiting on one of the couches. "Hey, Tai." TK said, "Did you get a hold of your parents?" "Yeah, they'll be here as soon as they can. Ho is Kari doing?" "She's just starting to go into labor..." TK said, glancing at his watch. He had done this several times throughout the night; it's his bad habit when he gets nervous. The watch read 8:30. Just about then, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya came in. TK told them what he had just told Tai, and there's nothing we can do except wait. TK's mother got there at around 9, and after that, it was the longest few hours of TK's life. He didn't sit down once as he paced back and fourth throughout the entire waiting room. Pretty much everyone else had already fallen asleep. It was now past midnight, making it officially September 9th. 909. TK couldn't help stop thinking about the prophecy that Izzy received from Gennai that said something about the Digital World's hero coming to be on ninety-one before a thousand.  
  
One of the nurses came into the waiting room close to 1:00. When she asked from Mr. Takaishi, TK went up to her. "Mr. Takaishi, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." When TK heard these words, his heart felt like it had doubled in size. He sighed of relief, smiled, and asked "May I see them now?" "Of course you can." The nurse answered.  
  
TK followed the nurse into the room where Kari had delivered. Kari lay on the bed, holding the baby in her hands. TK sat beside her and kissed her. "How are you feeling?" TK asked her. "Tired," Kari laughed. "Do you want to hold her?" Kari said, holding the baby out at TK. TK took the baby in his arms. He looked down at the little angel as the baby fussed around a bit in his arms. Her hand made its way to one of TK's fingers, and grasped onto it tightly. TK smiled at the baby. "What are we going to name her, TK?" Kari asked him. "She's a miracle...she's our little angel..." TK said. "How about Angel?" he asked her. "I love it, TK." Kari answered.  
  
The Doctor headed into the room. "Well, you've got a name for her?" "Yes, doc. Angel." "Alright..." the doctor said as he jotted it down on his clipboard. "Angel Takaishi."  
  
They kept Kari and Angel in the hospital for a few days to run the normal tests, to make sure both of them were healthy and that Kari was recovering from the delivery. TK, of course, stayed with them. The rest of the family got to see the baby. The girls even held Angel. They went home after a few hours. As Kari fell asleep in the hospital bed, TK gently kissed her on the forehead. He went out of the room and looked through the big window where all of the babies that were born recently were. He searched until he found the one baby with the label 'Takaishi' underneath. He smiled as he watched his daughter sleep soundly along with the other babies. TK knew that the rest of his life would never be the same, but in a good way. He had a lovely wife and a beautiful baby girl.  
  
A few days later, TK went back to the apartment and let the landlord that he and his wife were moving in now. Since the down payment had already been taken care of, TK and Kari started moving things in right away. A two- bedroom apartment is all they needed. TK had taken out some of his savings to buy baby clothes, a crib, and the other necessities for having a baby in the house.  
  
After they were well set off, TK went back to school for a number of years before attending university for creative writing and English. After years of school and hard work, TK eventually fulfilled his dream of becoming an author. As for Kari, she had a tough time going through school after the baby was born, but she pulled through. She attended teacher's college and became an elementary school teacher. She also does photographs for the city newspaper on the side.  
  
Tai and Matt also gathered enough courage to ask Mimi and Sora to marry them. Of course, they said yes, and they had their wedding on the same day at one big ceremony. Tai ended up going to university for law and became a Lawyer. Mimi went to fashion school and became a model. Matt's band skyrocketed after the release of their third album, and has put his full attention to his music career, and to Sora, of course. Sora, on the other hand, went to veterinary school and became a veterinarian.  
  
Matt and Sora ended up having two children; Erica and Monica. Tai and Mimi decided they didn't want kids. Angel ended up being TK and Kari's only daughter.  
  
As for the whole Prophecy, well, it turned out to be true. Angel Takaishi did end up saving the Digital World. But that, is a different story.

The End

M C T


End file.
